


Ever A Never After

by HelpfulIQ



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, But the OC is sorta cool, Dad Schlatt AU, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I have no idea what the ships are so we'll see, M/M, Major plot points, Multi, No Smut, STRICTLY PLATONIC WITH MINORS, Slow Burn, Starts with L'manberg, THIS IS NOT AN X READER, Wilbur and OC are siblings, death and chaos, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelpfulIQ/pseuds/HelpfulIQ
Summary: “I heard there was a special place,where men could go and emancipatethe tyranny and bloodlust of their rulers.Well, this place is true, you needn't fret.with The Soots, Tommy, Tubbo, and Eret.A pretty big and not blown up L'Manberg.It's L'Manberg, It's L'Manberg. It's L'Manberg, It's L'Manberg.~”Trials and Tribulations I can't seem to escape, but when will we see the end. The freedom we fought for....will it ever see the light of day or will we stay encased in darkness and betrayal. It seems like...It was never meant to be.
Kudos: 1





	1. One: New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter but this is just the beginning :)
> 
> Might have slow updates :(

**_“I heard there was a special place,_ **

**_where men could go and emancipate_ **

**_the tyranny and bloodlust of their rulers._ **

**_Well, this place is true, you needn't fret._ **

**_with The Soots, Tommy, Tubbo, and Eret._ **

**_A pretty big and not blown up L'Manberg._ _  
_ _It's L'Manberg, It's L'Manberg. It's L'Manberg, It's L'Manberg.~”_  
  
**   
  
It was beautiful and peaceful, sky blue and grass green. I had found my place in the world, and I had found the allies I needed. I started out as nothing, just a servant to the DreamSMP….under a tyrannical ruler. I was offered a position with family, he came to me and explained the wrong-doings I had been unaware of. He told me I could be free,  _ welcomed.... _ if I only joined him. I had packed up my things that night, placing a bag on my back and a sword at my hip, I was led to L’manberg….My home.    
  
  
“EL! EL OVER HERE!” I quickly turned, the crate I was holding nearly slipping from my fingers. “Oh, Tommy! Mind helping me?” The boy hurriedly walked over and took the wooden chest from my arms, his head peeking over the top. “See? I’m very strong!” I laughed and ruffled his hair, picking up a different crate. “Yes, you are, big man. Thank you.” He grinned and puffed out his chest, his hands firmly on his own box. “C’mon we have to bring these to the caravan. Wil said these were important.” Tommy nodded and took off in front of me, as I followed close behind. We reached the van in no time and I stepped up the stairs and pushed open the door with my back. “Wil! We got the stuff you wanted!” A mop of curly brown hair popped out from the corner, a wide smile spreading across the male’s face. “Ah, Elaine!” He paused for a moment, peeking behind me to the blonde. “...and Tommy.” The blonde teen let out a loud protest as Wilbur carefully took the crate from my arms, “Follow me.” I jabbed Tommy and he got the message, so we both trailed after the tall brunette. “Lady and child, welcome to the operation!” He pushed open another door and set down the box on a table, flourishing his arms. I gasped as I glanced around the room, wary of the obvious... _ equipment. _ Tommy was quick to place his box down as well, rushing up to the brewing stands and rummaging through the chests, pulling out random things and inspecting things. “Wilbur, what is this?” I was only met with a smile as he fiddled with his sweater. “All in due time, I’m sure. Tommy get out of the supplies, me and you have work to do.” Then the brunette approached me and took my hands in his own, “And you, my darling sister, can you go fetch Tubbo?” I raised an eyebrow at my older brother, “Is there a reason you need to drag children into this?” He just gave me a sheepish look and then proceeded to drop my hands and spin me around, pushing me out the door. “And be quick! Big things are happening!” I rolled my eyes but smiled to myself, grabbing a stray apple and leaving the van. I pushed up my long blouse sleeves and took a bite of the fruit, walking towards the opening in the walls.    
  
  
  
  
The trip was a little long, as I had started in the early morning and now it was afternoon...but I dealt with it. Although, I did make a mental note to ask Wilbur for a horse for next time. But I finally saw it, a small wooden house sitting on a hill, a cobble path leading up to the front door. A smile graced my face as I pocketed my map, making my way up the steps. I froze when I reached the top, hearing a loud crash and muffled yelling. I slowly approached the door and raised my hand to knock, now hearing the shouting a little clearer. “Are you stupid?! What have I told you about that shit?!” There was a voice I rarely heard, the one from Tubbo’s father. “I said I was sorry! I’ll fix it, I swear!” My heart ached as I heard the quiet response from none other than the kid I was looking for. I swiftly knocked on the door, the commotion coming to a full stop. I heard grumbling and footsteps, ones leaving and ones coming closer. I braced myself to face the man behind the yelling, only to be greeted with sad green eyes. “...Miss Elaine?” I smiled kindly at the boy and tilted my head. “Hello Tubbo, I was sent to bring you over to L’manberg...Will that be ok with your father?” Tubbo shakily nodded and then turned around, “I’m headed over to L’manberg with a friend!” As soon as he was done shouting he leaned over to grab something from a hook and then hurried out the door, closing it behind him. He took a string attached to the bag he grabbed and fiddled with the key at the end, locking the door behind him. He then looked up at me and smiled, “Ok let’s go then!” I warily glanced back at his house, watching a shadow move around inside but refocused myself. “Yes, let's.” I offered an arm to the brunette and he reached up his own to link it with mine, pulling his traveling pack onto his other shoulder. We didn’t look back as we traveled down the cobble path, but I did catch a glimpse of the young teen clutching at the house key, his knuckles white.    
  
  
  
  
Once we arrived back at the entrance of L’manberg it was evening, and we were greeted instantly by a very excited Tommy, his blonde hair bouncing as he nearly tackled Tubbo in a hug. They both lost their footing and fell to the ground, laughing loudly and conversing. While I smiled fondly at the two teens I caught sight of my brother, leaning up against the wall, arms crossed against his chest. Once I made eye contact with him he smiled and came over, his brown hair falling over his eyes and his round glasses slipping down his nose. I laughed softly and watched as he stopped in front of me, he pushed up his glasses and brushed his hair away. “Ready for dinner?” I nodded and linked my arm with his. “Tommy! Toby! Hurry up or dinner will get cold!” I called behind my shoulder, being led away by Wilbur. The two teens looked up and quickly got off each other, helping one another up and hurrying after us. “So, Mr. Soot….what’s on the menu tonight?” I looked up curiously, as I was indeed hungry. Wilbur looked down and then back up, patting my arm that was looped with his. “I think you’d be happy to hear, Ms. Soot...that we are having your favorite.” I gasped and grasped onto his arm, walking on my toes in excitement. “Spaghetti?!” Wil just nodded, smiling as he continued looking forward. I laid my head against his upper arm as thanks and he just chuckled as the other two caught up, bickering and conversing about random things. We reached the caravan and Wilbur let go of me to push open the door, holding it open for me and the other two to walk in. I started up a conversation with the boys as Wilbur left to another room to get the food. “Toby, can you help Wil out with the food? Tommy and I will set the table.” The brunette nodded and rushed off into the other room, the door swinging closed behind him. Tommy groaned and took the plates I handed him, placing them on the table as I handled the silverware and napkins. “Hey, Tommy?” The blonde teen glanced up mid setting up the cups on the table. “Yeah?” I fixed a knife beside a plate and inhaled deeply, pushing a lock of auburn hair behind my ear. “..Take care of him ok?” I looked up and my green eyes met blue. He nodded, knowing who I was speaking of. “As long as I live.” His words were filled with such promise I had to quickly look down again and wipe a tear from my cheek. “Good.” No other words were exchanged as we both finished the table, just in time for Wilbur and Tubbo to bring out the food. Wilbur set down a plate of garlic bread and a jug of water, while Tubbo placed a large bowl of spaghetti on the table. “Alright lady and children, take a seat! Let’s eat!” I grinned and quickly took a seat next to Wil, across from the two boys. I served myself as I watched Wilbur pour something from his flask into his glass. It was rich and purple and I turned to him, narrowing my eyes. He just sent me a sly smile and shrugged, taking a sip from it and inhaling deeply. I rolled my eyes and placed a piece of bread on top of my noodles. While we were eating Wilbur suddenly spoke up, placing down his glass. “So! Now I believe it is a good time to talk about the future!” I swallowed my pasta and glanced at Tommy who just shrugged and set down his glass of water. “What do you mean, Wilbur?” Tubbo spoke up, setting down his fork that still had pasta wrapped around it. “I mean...the plan I have in store for our great nation of L’manburg!” He smiled and sat up straighter, bringing out a notebook from his inventory with a flourish and opening it at the red ribbon bookmark. I recognized that certain notebook though, it was the matching one I had made for his birthday a year back, the glimmering nethertie in the center embedded in leather made that clear. I almost smiled at the memory but was snapped out of it when he nudged my shoulder. “Do you think I could ask a favor?” I just nodded and took a sip from my water. “We need uniforms, something to show where we lay. This is turning into a revolution and I want to make our loyalties clear.” He looked serious and I knew there was something more behind the request but I swallowed and answered anyway. “If you have the materials and a design then sure, I could break out the sewing kit.” He clapped me on the shoulder, making me jolt slightly. “That’s my little sis! I’ll give them to you after dinner.” I smiled sheepishly as Wilbur turned to the other two. “Tubbo! I’ll need some help in the..” he glanced at me before clearing his throat. “Kitchen..” Tubbo nodded quickly and his hazel eyes lit up. “I would love to, Wilbur!” Wilbur nodded satisfied. “What about me, Wilbur?!” Tommy placed both hands on the table, leaning forward excitedly. Wil had to think about it for a moment before he pushed up his glasses and nodded. “Right, of course. I was hoping you could head into the DreamSMP and get some supplies for our nation?” Tommy looked a little less excited at those words and leaned back into his chair but nodded anyway. “Sure, but you better get me a list this time.” He glared at Wilbur and me and Tubbo giggled, watching the tall brunette rub the back of his neck and quickly jot something down. “Yeah sure Tommy, I’ll get it to you tomorrow morning.” The blonde rolled his eyes but continued eating, grumbling under his breath. “In other news, we have a new member joining us tomorrow afternoon.” I nearly choked on my bread as I turned to him. “Excuse me?” Wil playfully shoved my arm, “You heard me. Don’t act so shocked, it was only a matter of time before someone wanted to join our great cause.” Tommy exclaimed happily and so did Tubbo, excited to have someone new on the team. I just watched as the three of them discussed living areas as I slowly ate, thinking about the future of L’manburg. 


	2. Chapter Two: Conversations and Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast comes with a secret revealed and now there are two new members. 
> 
> Elaine is quite distracted with one of them. 
> 
> But work will keep her busy.

I awoke the next morning to a stream of sunlight shining through the curtains of my bedroom. Wilbur had built us a small house not too far from the caravan where we slept and ate when it was just us. My room happened to be facing the sun, which I didn’t particularly mind. I stretched and wiped the sleep from my eyes, being greeted by the designs for the uniforms that I had pinned to my wall. I groaned softly and sat up, shivering at the slightly chilly house. I wrapped my throw blanket around my shoulders and stood up, making sure to put my slippers on so I didn’t touch the cold floor. I yawned and ran a hand through my bed head, trying to untangle it. I walked slowly towards my room door and as soon as I opened it I smelled the wonderful smell of Wilbur’s cooking. I followed the scent to the kitchen, where Wi stood in his slippers, flipping a pancake over the stove as he hummed the tune of the disc that was playing. I rubbed my face and breathed in the scent of eggs and bacon. “You’d make an excellent wife, Wil.” My brother chuckled and glanced back at me, a tired smile gracing his face as his glasses fogged with the heat. I pulled my blanket closer to me and took a seat at the table, slumping in my seat. “Would you like some coffee?” I looked up to him preparing his own mug and shook my head, “Nah, but some OJ would be greatly appreciated.” Wilbur hummed and strided over to the cooler, handling himself with grace I could never have. He set the full glass of orange juice next to me and I whispered a thank you before taking a sip. “So what’s the special occasion?” I knew better than to believe he was cooking for me out of the pure kindness in his heart, he just wasn't like that. “What? I can’t do something nice for my little sis?” I laughed and sent him a look, making him raise his hands in defense. “Ok ok….I may have forgotten to tell you something..” I stared him down as he brought two plates to the table, setting one in front of me and the other at his seat, before pulling out his chair and sitting himself. “Oh? And this something warranted chocolate chip pancakes?” I raised an eyebrow in question as I reached for the butter. I was carefully spreading the butter onto my breakfast when Wilbur finally answered, a nervous smile plastered on his face. “I have a son.” My knife and fork clattered to my plate as my eyes snapped up to meet his, my mouth open in shock. There was a minute of still silence, the music disc ‘Wait’ still playing in the jukebox. “YOU HAVE A WHAT?!” Wilbur winced, rubbing at his neck and running a hand through his hair, obviously stressed about the situation. “Wilbur what the hell?!” I took a deep breath to calm myself down and sat back in my chair, hands running through my hair and over my face. “How- how long?” He glanced out the kitchen window and bit his lip. “He’s 14….” I restrained myself from yelling and took another deep breath, evening out my voice before responding. “You haven't bothered to tell me you had a son….for 14 years? I mean Tommy..and- and Tubbo are only 13...I-” I stopped myself and slowly reached over to clasp Wil’s hand, trying to calm both of us. “Promise I can meet him?” He met my eyes again, his own brown ones searching for anger. Once he was satisfied I was ok with the whole thing he nodded stiffly. “Of course...and I’m sorry for not telling you..” I just gave him a tight but genuine smile, “It’s alright Wil...better late than never I suppose.” He shot me a grateful look then stood up from his seat, leaving his breakfast behind. “I'll sort out things then. Make sure to finish your breakfast. I’ll come over to the caravan soon.” Before I had a chance to retort he pulled on a coat and left, leaving me with two uneaten breakfasts and a heavy heart. 

“Woahhhh….Hey El? Are those the uniforms?” I turned to look up at the person who had asked the question, meeting the eyes of none other than Tommy. I nodded, returning my gaze back to my work. “Yeah, Wilbur gave me the designs last night as well as the fabric so I figured it was a good idea to start now.” I looked at the measurements I had on a piece of a paper and then back at the sleeve I was working on, removing a colored pin. “Oh man these are gonna look so COOL!!” I winced at his volume but managed a smile anyway. “Thanks Tommy. But I would prefer if you didn’t yell in my ear. Don’t you have to get materials from the DreamSMP today?” Tommy just groaned loudly and backed away, his arms crossed over his chest in annoyance. “Yeah but the big man hasn’t given me the list yet so now I’m useless until he gets here…” I giggled as the sound of a door opening caught our attention. “So useless like always then?” Of course Wilbur had decided to show up now, he stood in the doorway, a lopsided smile on his lips and one arm behind his back. Tommy shouted obscenities as Wilbur deadpanned at the young teen. “Tommy not now...and here’s the list.” My brother shoved a piece of paper into Tommy’s arms while shoving past him to get inside. Tommy glanced down at the paper in his hands and read over it quickly, before disappearing into the other room, leaving me and Wilbur alone. “So...who you got there, Wil?” He chuckled and gently coaxed the smaller person out from behind his back. My eyes widened as I looked down at a young fox hybrid, his brown eyes staring curiously up at me. “Oh! Ah..hello there!” Wilbur glanced between both of us and pushed the teen closer to me. “Fundy, this is your aunt Elaine. Elaine, this is your nephew Fundy.” I blinked a few times before turning around and grabbing something from the desk I was working on. “I was using these for my sewing markings, but I think you’ll make better use of them.” I slowly reached out, a small box of crayons in my hand, offering them to the teen. Fundy gladly accepted them, taking them and holding them to his chest. “Thank you, aunt Elaine!” I nearly melted on the spot at his sweetness. “Of course you spoil him as soon as you meet him, why did I not expect this.” I glared up at my brother, before ruffling Fundy’s hair. “Fundy, there are two other kids in the back that you might want to meet. I have to have a chat with your father.” The little red-head nodded and rushed off to the back, pushing open the door and waving back at me and Wilbur. As soon as the kid was out of sight I slapped Wilbur’s arm. “He’s adorable! There is no way he’s yours!” Wil faked offense and put a hand over his heart. “I can not believe you! Of course he is!” I rolled my eyes and turned back to my work, making Wilbur hum in amusement. “Oh, you started working on them already?” I didn’t look up but I felt him staring over my shoulder, his eyes following my stitching pattern. “I figured since I already had yours and Tommy’s measurements I should get started. Besides, it’s a great distraction.” Wil placed his chin on top of my head and placed his hands on my shoulders, making me shrug to try and get him off. “C’mon Wil, don’t you have a new member to go fetch? I still have to sew these and get Tubbo’s and now Fundy’s measurements.” Even though I didn’t have a view of my older brother's face, I knew he was pouting. “Oh come on, El. You don’t have to be so mean to me.” I shrugged him off and looked up at him. “Yeah I don’t have to...but I want to. Suck it up buttercup.” He raised an eyebrow at me and was about to retort when a knock sounded on the caravan door, causing me and him to turn to it as the other three children peeked out from the back door. “Who is it?” Tubbo whispered to Tommy, who just shrugged. Wilbur went to the door and peered through the small window before throwing the door open to reveal another tall brunette, but instead of reading glasses he donned a pair of shades. “Ah Eret! Please do come in and join us! We were just talking about you!” The man thanked him and stepped inside, placing his bag down by the wall. “You three, come out here, I want you to meet our new citizen and ally.” The three kids stepped out from the door and stood by me, Tommy taking center, despite being the youngest. “Would you like to introduce yourself?” Wilbur asked the guest, turning to look at him. The man shrugged and pushed up his shades, his white blouse sleeves moving up to his elbows as he moved his arms. “I’m Eret.” It was obvious by his accent of why he was picked and I nearly laughed. Tommy was the first to step up, offering a straight hand out to Eret. “I’m Tommy, the strongest one.” Nearly all of us laughed at his statement and his ear burned red in embarrassment. Eret just smiled and shook his hand firmly, “Nice to meet you, Tommy.” Tubbo went next, then Fundy. At last I slowly got up from my seat and strode up to him, offering a hand and a polite smile. “Nice to finally meet the mysterious new member. I’m Elaine.” The man went quiet for a second before reaching out and shaking my hand as well, his grip gentle. “Pleasure. I’m assuming you must be the famed sister then?” I shot a look at Wilbur but nodded anyway. “Yup that would be me.” Eret smiled and we released each other's hands, letting me wander back to my work and letting Wilbur lead him into the back. “Oh Toby! Could you stay back a minute? I need to get your measurements for the uniform. You too Fundy.” Both boys nodded and lingering in my working space as the other three (tall ones I’d say) went into the back to discuss business. 

It had gotten considerably late by the time I had finished only four uniforms, my fingers covered in bandaids. Fundy had fallen asleep by my side, his head resting on the top of the table. I sat straight up and heard a satisfying pop, making me groan. Suddenly, a mop of brown curly hair popped around the corner. “Hey El, I’m going to take Fundy home, mkay? Eret’s staying back since we don’t have a room for him yet.” I just sorta blinked in confusion before what he said registered in my tired mind. “Oh… Uh yeah, ok. There should be an extra blanket in my room if Fundy needs it.” Wil nodded then disappeared around the corner again, exchanging words with someone. He came back a minute later with his coat on and an extra jacket for his son. He slowly approached Fundy and gently nudged at his back. “C’mon bud, we’re heading home. It’s past your bedtime.” Fundy stirred, his hands going up to rub his eyes as Wilbur patted his shoulder. “Bye aunt Elaine…” Fundy whispered sleepily as he put on his jacket. I smiled and ruffled his hair, “Bye Fundy, I hope you sleep well.” Wilbur nodded at me with a smile and then took Fundy’s hand, leading him out the door. I shivered at the draft from the open door but it was replaced with warmth as hands placed a wool blanket on my shoulder. I pulled it closer to me as I looked up, my eyes meeting black shades. “It’s pretty chilly in here.” I didn’t know what to say except stare up at him, my fingers fiddling with the fabric of the blanket he had given me. “Aren’t you cold?” He didn’t respond verbally to the question, only a shrug as he circled the table and took a seat diagonal to me. We sat in silence for a bit, I became focused on my work, but was constantly annoyed by my hair falling into my eyes, making me pause so I could push it back. After about five time of this Eret rested his head against his hand and spoke up. “Looks like you need a hair tie.” I glanced at him, frustrated. “You have one?” I doubted it but it seemed a little rude for him to just point out an obvious thing. “No… but i know how to help.” He stood up, his chair scraping against the wood of the caravan as he walked over to me. “May I?” He asked, pointing to my bright hair. “Uh.. sure?” He reached over my shoulder and grabbed an extra ribbon, a dark blue one. With nimble fingers I felt him comb through my hair, pulling it up gently and out of my eyes. “If I pull too hard , tell me, ok?” He whispered, almost too quiet. I shot him a thumbs up as I leaned into his touch, feeling relaxed. He carefully wrapped the ribbon around the collected hair and tied it off with what I assume was a bow. He then stepped back to admire his work. My eyes opened and I reached a hand up to feel the work he had done, only to have him grab my hand and bring it down. “Careful, don’t want to mess it up.” I snorted and he let go of my hand, going back around to sit in his previous seat. “Thanks.” I smiled lightly, to which he returned with a polite nod. I stared back down at my work and quickly sewed up the remaining length of a pants leg before tying off the string quickly. “Oh I guess I forgot to ask. Mind if I take your measurements? For the uniform?” Eret looked surprised at my request but followed me when I stood up. I grabbed the measuring tape from the table and gestured for Eret to move to the center of the room. “Sorry it’ll only be a second.” He just laughed a little and nodded, leaving me to my work. I took the length of his arms first, making note of the numbers on a sheet of paper. Now it got a little more awkward as I mumbled an apology, wrapping the tape and my arms around his wait. My eyes read the numbers and I quickly retracted myself, avoiding his eyes that were obviously following me. I stretched the tape up to his shoulder, standing on my toes as he chuckled at my struggle, I sent him a look but ignored it. “Hold this please.” I tapped the end of the tape on his shoulder and he reached up a hand to hold it in place while I brought the other end down to his knee. With a hum I tugged the tape away and wrote the information down. I huffed as I turned to look at his height, thinking about how much fabric I would waste. ‘No don’t think like that….he’s an important member. It’s not wasting fabric.’ I bit my lip and slowly stood on my toes, reaching my arms up to wrap around his neck. “U-uh..what are you doing?” I noticed the tips of his ears go red, making my face flush as well. I ignored it and moved my hands to each of his shoulders, wobbling on my toes. “S-sorry...I’m just trying..” I almost tripped back but a strong arm wrapped around my waist and kept me in place. “Careful..” Eret was looking away, flushed with what I assumed was embarrassment. I mumbled a thank you and moved the tape to the length of his shoulders, memorizing the number then quickly moving back. Eret removed his arm quickly and rubbed the back of his neck, eyes staring through the wall. I finished up my notes and labeled them with his name in neat writing. “Uh thanks...sorry again.” My eyes switched to him then back to my work and mess of fabric. He just nodded then mumbled something about sleep and moved back to the other room. I dragged my hands over my face, pulling at my eyes and cheeks as I burned in embarrassment. At least I was done now...so why did my mind still linger on the smell of roses and wood? I shook my head, sharply inhaling and sitting back down. Sewing throughout the night was a great distraction.


End file.
